Fallen Raven
by The One That You Loathe
Summary: Raven is hurt in a battle and someone is having a hard time dealing with it.COMPLETE Rated for character death and kissing.
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: This is my first Teen Titans fic and if I used anybody else's idea then I apologize.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled. Slade was running down the side walk after robbing the Jump City bank. Slade darted into an ally and Robin headed him off. "It's over Slade you've got nowhere else to go!"

"That's what you think!" Slade yelled then he took out a gun and shot at Raven who was hovering just behind Robin.

"Raven!" Robin yelled as he ran to catch her falling figure. He knelt beside her on the hard concrete.

"TITANS GET HELP!!!" Robin yelled as the others left to call an ambulance.

He held her gently with her blood soaking him"Raven you're going to be alright promise." he said.

"Robin don't let go." she said as she faded into unconsciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't finished my Foster's fic but I'm stuck so I decided to write this.

A/N: I'm also sorry this is so short and just so you know the disclaimer goes for all other chapters.


	2. Chapter two

A/N:Hope you liked chapter one cause here's chapter two.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_'How could this have happened to her?' _Robin thought as he looked around the waiting room at his teammates. Starfire was crying and Beast Boy was trying to comfort her by morphing into a kitten and nuzzling her but everyone could see he was just as upset. Cyborg kept mumbling about how he could've stopped Slade from hurting Raven.

_'Why couldn't it have been me? It's all my fault if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be in this mess.'_

Robin sat looking around the depressing gray walled room.

_'Why didn't I ever tell her how I felt? What if I never tell? What if I never see her again?What am I going to do?'_

He looked at the clock it was twelve o'clock._ 'We've been here for two hours and still no word about Raven, you'd think those stupid doctors would tell somebody something.'_

"Excuse me..." a doctor said. Everyone snapped to attention. "Are you Robin?" the doctor asked. "Yes, is Raven okay?" the boy wonder asked. "We're not sure if she'll make it but she's asking for you. Please come with me." the doctor said as he started down the hall with Robin behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you understood the _thoughts_ in case you didn't know they all belonged to Robin. There's only one more chapter. Sorry it's so short.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: This is chapter three.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven?" Robin said cautiously. "Robin." Raven said in a wisper.

"Raven are you feeling alright?" Robin asked nervously.

"I have to talk to you." she said in a weakening wisper. "I don't have much time left."

"What do you mean you're gonna be fine." he said in a weak voice.

''No I'm not and nothing can change that."

"Yes you are you have to be!" Robin said with a tear in his masked eye.

"Please come here." she said her breathe slowing.

He came and knelt by the bed. "I need to tell you one thing before I die. I love you and I always have."she said, her voice getting hoarse.

Robin sat for a moment shocked then he said, "I love you too, I always have and always will."

"I've always wanted to hear you say that and I know I don't have much time left." said Raven her breathe slowing even more

"Stop saying that, you're going to be okay, you have to be I can't live without you!" Robin said now with tears streaming steadily down his face.He grabbed her hand and held it tight as if trying to prove she wasn't going anywhere.

"Please Robin, kiss me once before I go."then he brought his lips to hers and poured all his love into that one passionate kiss. "Goodbye." she gasped and closed her eyes, her breathing stopped, and she was gone.

"No!Raven!" he yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Gosh that was sad. Sorry to all you Raven fans I hated to kill her, she's my favorite character.


	4. Chapter Four The End

A/N: Last chapter it picks up right where chapter three left off.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"No Raven!" Robin yelled. "Please wake up! You can't leave me!" He yelled weeping on the lifeless body of his love.

"Robin. Robin! ROBIN WAKE UP!" yelled a voice far away.

Robin's eyes shot open and there standing in front of him was Raven his Raven in her black silk pajamas.

"Raven?!" He said jumping out of bed and hugging her. "I thought you were gone!" he said crying tears of joy. "What do you mean gone? I'm not going anywhere." she said. Robin's only answer was him wrapping his arms around her andpulling her into a glorious kiss. "I love you Raven and I never want to lose you again." he said when they pulled apart.

Raven blushed shocked at what she had just heard.

"I love you too." she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A happy ending. I was going to leave her dead but I just couldn't. Hope you like it please read and review and flames are **NOT** accepted.


End file.
